Come back to life
by photoshopimages
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ashfur, regresara a la vida? ¿Obtendría su venganza? ¿Viviría ajeno a todo? O,...¿se enamoraría otra vez de otro gato?


Warriorcats no me pertenece, es de Erin Hunter, si fuera mío lo traduciría a español y lo vendería por toda europa.

Si, lo sé, soy una de ls pocos españols que leen la serie.

Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic y espero que les guste, intentaré tener la mejor ortografía posible, así que solo me queda decirles que disfruten.

Va sobre la reencarnación de Ashfur, Ashpelt, un gato de color gris claro con manchas de color más oscuras y más claras por todo el tronco y extremidades traseras, y una cola atigrada con los mismos colores. La historia es sobre las aventuras de Ashpaw(pelt) y de los demás que se han reencarnado.

Ashfur: Espera, ¿Por qué tengo que tener una reencarnación? Yo estoy muy bien en Starclan. Además es una hembra, y yo era un macho, ¿no?

Yo: Creo que eso no importa… ¬_¬

Ashpelt: No te hagas el chulo, yo también tengo orgullo y no me hace ninguna gracia ser la reencarnación de un gato macho al que se le fue el juicio por Squirelflight e hizo de todo para vengarse… ¡DE TODO!

Yo: Chicos, calma…

Ashfur: ¡Ya verás, como baje de aquí vas a quedarte sin cola pedazo de Cerebro-de- Ratón (Mouse-brain)! :S

Ashpelt: ¡Atrévete a decir eso otra vez y subo yo misma a cortarte tus orejas de Kittypet! :b

Ashfur: Ahora, sí me has cabreado…:C

Lionblaze: ¡Parad ya los dos o os quedáis ciegos, sin cola y sin orejas ambos! XO

Ashpelt+Ashfur: Haii… T_T ~_qué miedo~_

Yo: Uf, ha faltado poco… -_- Bueno, ahora os dejo con el Fic:

**···General POV···**

·_Prólogo·_

En Starclan, los gatos sabían que se avecinaba una nueva profecía:

-Yo creo que deberíamos avisar a un solo gato de medicina.-Dijo un gato de voz femenina pero autoritaria con un pelaje gris azulado y con una mancha blanca.

-No Bluestar, lo más correcto sería avisar a todos los clanes a la vez.-Contestó un gato tabby marrón claro.

-Pero Runingwind, si decimos ha todos los clanes, podrían aprovecharse de la profecía, no, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, esta es una profecía de las que importan.-Respondió una gata de cara achatada, pelo gris rizado, largo y enmarañado, Con varias cicatrices por su cara. Su voz sonaba ronca y tosca, pero tenía un tono de… ¿Dulzura?

-Yellowfang tiene razón,-empezó a decir un gato macho dorado y de tabby marrón de gran tamaño y con una melena de pelo alrededor del todo el cuello haciendo parecer un león.-Debemos ser precavidos, necesitamos ha alguien que quiera reencarnarse de nuevo, y que sea parte de la profecía, pero no se me ocurre nadie que… -Al dorado y marrón tabby que se llamaba Lionheart le brillaron los ojos por un segundo y sus orejas se movieron nerviosamente, miró ha Yellowfang, la gata de morro achatado, y los dos entendieron.

-Enseguida volvemos, creemos saber quien quiere reencarnarse.-Respondieron los dos al unísono.

Y así salieron del centro de reuniones de Starclan y se adentraron más al bosque sagrado.

….

Ashfur llevaba muerto varias lunas, pero cuando uno está muerto, lo que menos le importa es el tiempo. Había muerto a causa del corte que le dio Hollyleaf en el cuello. Se tocó esa parte, y un escalofrío corrió por su espalda. Cuando murió, los gatos del bosque oscuro (place of not stars) vinieron a buscarle, y el se aterrorizó, pero fue salvado por Yellowfang, y un gato negro de color oscuro y de penetrantes ojos azules que estaba en el bosque oscuro. Eso le sorprendió bastante, pero el se dedicó a darle una amarga sonrisa y decirle: _"Me vengaste"._

Eso le sorprendió bastante, porque, ¿de quién le había vengado? Después de eso no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que lo había visto en otra parte, pero… ¿Dónde?

De repente oyó la voz de Yellowfang y de otro gato macho que le llamaban. No lo dudó, saltó de su escondite en la rama de u árbol y cayó enfrente de ellos. Nadie se movió un pelo.

-Hola Ashfur,- dijo el macho tabby dorado y marrón. Ashfur se paro a mirarle con atención y se dio cuenta de que su tamaño impresionaba bastante, y sus ojos verdes azulados le miraron con una expresión de sabiduría y… ¿Compasión?

-Hola, tu debes ser Lionheart.-Respondió secamente Ashfur.-Es un placer.

-Ashfur, venimos ha proponerte algo.-Interrumpió Yellowfang.

-¿Proponerme algo? ¿Qué es?

-La vida.-Contestó Lionheart con un tono profundo.

Esas dos palabras dejaron en shock y en blanco a Ashfur, algo dentro de él gritaba de alegría por poder volver a oler, sentir, tocar las tierras con sus pies. Y otra parte le susurraba que podría acabar con su venganza, que podría descansar tranquilo, en paz.

Pero su sentido común se negó en redondo.

-No

-¿Por qué Ashfur?-Quiso saber Yellowfang.

-Simplemente, no puedo, o no sé, es tan repentino, deben darme tiempo.

-¡Ashfur, no hay tiempo! Gritó bufando una gata que había oído la conversación. ¿Qué parte no entiendes? Su pelo largo, suave de tonos grisáceos se erizó. Soltó un bufido, y Ashfur juró por Silverpelt que no se le hechaba encima por culpa de su pata.

-¡Cinderpelt! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó inquieta y temerosa Yellowfang.

-No me digas que…-prosiguió Lionheart.

-No, es simplemente que ella está durmiendo, y decidí venir un rato.

Cinderpelt era uno de los pocos gatos reencarnados que había.

-Es una oportunidad única Ashfur.-Dijo un gato que apareció detrás de Cinderpelt. Su pelaje era blanco como la nieve pura, y tenía unos penetrantes ojos ámbar brillante.

-Así es,-continuó Lionheart.-estamos buscando a los que murieron muy jóvenes, con una vida triste o sin cumplir algo importante.

-Además, el bosque oscuro seguirá nuestros pasos.-Susurró una voz femenina suave y dulce, y a la vez infinitamente triste.

Todos se giraron para ver quien había hablado, y fue una preciosa y pequeña gata tortoiseshell jengibre y negra con el pecho, la tripa y el morro blancos.

Era Spottedleaf.

-Está bien.-concluyó Ashfur- Al menos no estaré solo en esto.

-No estaréis nunca solos, porque vosotros visitareis Starclan cada vez que vuestras reencarnaciones duerman.-Habló Cinderpelt-Así que os informaremos sobre las profecías y todo y os diremos desde aquí lo que tendréis que hacer.

-Está bien, cuándo empieza la fiesta.-Maulló burlonamente Ashfur.

….

Caminaba sobre la oscura tierra del lugar donde no hay estrellas, el bosque oscuro. Sus pisadas no se marcaban porque hay el suelo era duro y frio. Una misteriosa y escalofriante niebla negruzca estaba asentada por todo el lugar. Acababa de oir a Tigerstar y sus seguidores sobre copiar el plan de Starclan, y a él no le había hecho mucha gracia. Y menos desde que lo conoció, ese precioso gato macho gris moteado con manchas grises oscuro y ojos azules claros llenos de tristeza, arrepentimiento y odio.

Sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de aquellos pensamientos y mandarlos lejos, pero su corazón de hielo se resquebrajaba cada vez que recordaba esos ojos azulados con lágrimas en ellos, sonrojados he hinchados, como si hubieran estado llorando durante lunas. Y de repente el destino quiso que oyera lo siguiente de algún aprendiz del bosque oscuro:

-Han dicho que algunos de los maestros se van a reencarnar.

-Si, ¿Cómo serán? No puedo esperar a verlo.

Salió disparado hacia la frontera que separaba el mundo material con el terrorífico bosque, y no lo dudó, _dentro de tres días me reencarnaré _pensó, y después se alejó en silencio.

La idea de volver a vivir le gustaba, podría volver a sentir la adrenalina que sintió cuando estaba vivo matando gatos, pero tenía otra idea más importante en la cabeza, ayudarle a _él_.

….

-¡Lionblaze, Lionblaze!-Gritó un gato gris y tabby de ojos azules muy claros y sin pupilas-¡Ya han nacido, son 4!

-¿Qué pasa Jayfeather, a qué viene tanto grito?-Contestó un gato dorado y tabby de ojos ámbar.

-¿Estás sordo pedazo de mouse-brain? ¡Ya han nacido!

-¡Por Straclan, haberlo dicho antes!

-Lo intenté, pero en serio, tienes problemas con los oídos… ¬_¬

-¡Eso ahora no importa!, hay Starclan mío, debo darme prisa.

Y salió disparado a la Nursery (guardería), donde estaban las Queens y los kits.

Entró y notó como los nervios le comían vivo, y sintió que las piernas le iban a fallar de un momento a otro y se iba a caer de morros al suelo.

Solo una palabra pudo salir de su boca:

-¿C-Cinderheart?...

-Está allí, al fondo ha la izquierda.-Dijo Jayfeather detrás suya, sobresaltándole y haciéndole volver al mundo real. Al menos eso lo espabiló. Tragó saliva y se acerco a su pareja(mate) y a sus recién nacidos descendientes.

-Lionblaze…-Susurró Cinderheart abriendo los ojos lentamente. Se veía a primera vista que estaba agotado por el parto.-Mira, son cuatro.

Lionblaze se acercó cauteloso ha la gata gris claro de ojos azules y miró a sus nuevos retoños.

-Son, hermosos, tanto como tu…

Cinderheart sonrió y lamió a uno de los gatitos que mamaban como si estuvieran muertos de hambre.

-¿Ya has elegido sus nombres?-Preguntó aún nervioso Lionblaze.

-Sí, son Ashkit, Greykit, Hazelkit y Darkit.

-El primer nombre no me gusta mucho.-Comentó Lionblaze.

-No seas así, es tu hija, y que va a ser, ¿la reencarnación de Ashfur?

**·FIN·**

¿Os ha gustado? Me ha costado bastante escribirlo, pero al fin terminé la primera parte de mi Fic. Intentaré subir más conforme se me vayan ocurriendo ideas.

Cinderheart no sabe que ella es la reencarnación de Ashfur de verdad XD. ¿Quién será el misterioso gato que está en contra de Tigerstar? 0o0 ¿Ganará el bosque oscuro? ¿Quién se reencarnará en quien? Sigan leyendo para descubrir más.

Crowfeather: Espera, ¿soy abuelo?

Lionblaze: Grr…Sí…

Jayfeather: Hey Lionblaze necesito que, a, hola Crowfeather…

Crowfeather: Oh, espero que mis nietos me adoren (pasa olímpicamente de sus hijos ¬_¬), aunque seguro que me amaran con locura, porque como todos sabemos…¡TODO EL BOSQUE ME ADORA!

Jay+Lion+Holly+Leaf+Fire+Sand+Squirrel+Bramble+Cinder+Ash(fur)+Ash(pelt)+Yo:

¡NADIE TE AMA, NI STARCLAN LO HARÍA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! XO

Quiero aclarar unas cosas:

·Ashkit es hembra y de un tono gris claro con manchas más claras y más oscuras por todo su cuerpo, y tiene los ojos de un azul cielo.

·Greykit es un macho de ojos color azul mar y de pelaje gris oscuro.

·Hazelkit es una hembra de un tono marrón claro tabby con ojos ambarinos.

·Darkit es un macho de color negro con los ojos de color verdes.

Bueno, aquí me despido hasta la próxima.


End file.
